


Bull Character Week Works

by invincibull



Series: Bull Character Week [1]
Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Bull character week, Gen, I wrote this instead of homework, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invincibull/pseuds/invincibull
Summary: All of my contributions for Bull Character Week over on tumblr compiled into one place. Go check it out, look up "bull character week" for more information or take a peek at my tumblr, @ trial-analysis-cuties!





	1. Autumn Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Day one for the Bull Character week over on Tumblr! Will be adding to this as it progresses. Go check me out over on tumblr @ trial-analysis-cuties! As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Chapter description: When Bull gives Marissa an unexpected day off, she must figure out what she wants to do with it

Marissa couldn't believe it. She hadn't had a day off in, well, to be honest she couldn't quite remember. It wasn't like it it was Bull's fault, not really, but everytime she tried to take a vacation or a personal day, they always hot a big case she couldn't get out of. So when her boss had called her late the night before telling her to stay home and take the day for herself, she was a bit skeptical. In fact, the next morning she ignored the call and started her pre-work morning routine. But almost as if Bull could read her mind, he called again in the morning to remind her that yes, she really did have the day off.

It wasn't like she didn't appreciate it, after all, she had been wanting one for over a year now, but she _did_ wish she'd had a little more time to plan something for herself. She decided to start out at her favourite cafe, and figure it out from there. Ellie would probably know of something fun she could do, and it would be nice to have a proper conversation with her. With Marissa's hectic schedule, she rarely got to say more than a couple of polite sentences to the beloved barista. She dressed in her favorite beige sweater, warm leggings, new brown boots, and the softest infinity scarf she’d ever felt before heading out of her peaceful apartment, without the usual rush or anticipation. She took her time on her trip to Brownies  & Brews, taking the long way through a small park and even stopping at the pond for a bit.

When she finally arrives at the small coffee shop, she is greeted by the smell of freshly baked pastries and coffee brewing. It's warm, a pleasant change from the rather brisk autumn air outside. The morning rush is starting to cease, and the line consists of only a few college students impatiently awaiting their orders, undoubtedly having slept a bit late. Ellie quickly spots Marissa and starts making her cappuccino right away. Marissa is grateful for this and finds a seat by one of the windows, watching the bustling city street, making up crazy back stories for the few who stick around on the sidewalk.

By the time Ellie brings her her coffee and a cherry danish, Marissa is completely lost in her thoughts. She's abruptly brought back to reality by the sound of a chair scraping against the worn cafe floor as Ellie takes the seat across from her. “Mind if I join you? I don't think you've ever sat down in here to have your coffee before.” she said as she slowly sat down. Marissa quickly scanned the shop, noticing how it had emptied while she had been zoning out. “Of course. It's my first day off in forever, so I decided to come down here and figure out what I want to do with it.” she replied. Ellie seemed to consider this for a moment, before piping up again. “Well, there is this place in Central Park that I like to go to. It's very quiet and peaceful, I go there to paint when I have the time, but it's good for a picnic or just to relax. Or you could try the New York Botanical Gardens.” she offered, and to Marissa it was perfect. Her face brightened as she dreamed about the relaxing day ahead of her. Excited to get there, she quickly thanked Ellie and headed out of the coffee shop. She was so absorbed in her thoughts already that she didn't notice Ellie shaking her head and chuckling, quickly bringing her phone out of her pocket to text Cable about the unusual encounter.

Marissa found the place Ellie had described relatively easily, and dug around in her bag for a small, plain-looking leather notebook she kept there. It was fairly old, many of the pages dog-eared and the leather cover cracked and worn. She skimmed through what was already written, five years worth of little poems she had written when she had a few minutes to spare. As soon as Ellie mentioned this place and it's undisturbed serenity, she knew it would be perfect for writing a long, detailed poem like she had wanted to for months. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, searching her mind for inspiration. It took no more than ten minutes to find something, and soon she picked up her pen and starting writing as if her life depended on it.

_Calm before the Storm _

_In a boat,_

_Sits a shrink_

_Hacking into_

_The way we think_

_On the shore_

_There are more_

_A lawyer, a hacker,_

_A former linebacker_

_They await his Return,_

_Watching for his crash and burn,_

_They'll pick up the shards_

_(the whole nine yards)_

_The former cop yells_

_She knows all of his tells_

_Overworking again,_

_His heart will soon be out in the open_

_And the linguist_

_Watches with anguish_

_Unable to reach out_

_She can barely shout_

_She knows the cycle well_

_Seen it enough to make her heart swell_

_With despair and sorrow_

_And she will bring him back tomorrow_

She reads it a couple of times through, and ends up with something she is rather pleased with.  A little darker than she would like, but she it still makes her proud. Glancing at her watch, she notices that it's only 1:00pm, and leans her head back to have a moment of peace.

Marissa slowly cracks open her eyes, realizing she had dozed off for a few hours. When she checked her watch again, it was 3:45pm, and she decided it was time to move on with her day off. She checked her bag and pockets to make sure nobody had come by and taken advantage of her previously unconscious state. Finding everything where she left it, Marissa tucked her notebook back into her bag and stood up groggily, stretching and cracking a bone here and there. When she was certain she was fully awake enough to walk, she headed off in a familiar direction, hoping to make it before it closed for the day.

When she arrived at the mall, she made a quick pit stop at the food court to get a bite to eat and more coffee. Once she was finished, she made her way to her favorite story, pausing for a minute to admire the display in the window. It had been a while since she'd been there, and it was time to update her wardrobe. She wandered aimlessly through the racks and shelves, picking out a dress or blouse here and there, looking for nothing in particular. She eventually picked out a good stack, and made her way to the fitting rooms after about forty-five minutes of browsing. The clothes mostly consisted of beautiful blues and deep reds, but had nearly every color of the rainbow here and there. She did, however, decide to skip green altogether. She takes ¾ of her options, and makes her way to the checkout. It was a little pricier than what she would usually go for, but she treated herself just this once.

As she stepped out into the Main area of the mall, she saw the sun beginning to set. Marissa hailed a cab when she got outside, way too tired to walk back home, even with the afternoon's catnap. She observed the city going by on the uneventful ride to her apartment building, mulling over the day's activities. She arrived ten minutes later, and after paying the driver and leaving an impressive tip, began the trek to her small apartment on the seventh floor.

After Marissa put her new clothes away, she ambled into her quaint kitchenette, putting the water on for a nice cup of herbal tea. When it was done, she curled up on the corner of her couch nearest to the window, listening to the sounds of a city that never sleeps. The last thing she remembered that night was how she would have to thank Bull when she went to work in the morning, before she fell asleep. 


	2. Office Thief Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it just takes a little misunderstanding to put your heart out on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Bull Tuesday, here's a little snippet from my upcoming Marson fic, Office Thief

Bull finally turned away from the window, laughing as if he hadn’t just bared his soul to Marissa less than two minutes prior. “Your emotions have given you tunnel-vision. It all went right over your head.” he said as he crossed the stark office, stopping mere inches from Marissa. “I try so hard to maintain this, ‘indifferent’ persona that i’ve carefully cultivated for years. But there’s just something about you, everything just crumbles when you’re around. And the worst part is,” he chuckled, “I can’t even find it in myself to care. Not even Izzy or Diana could do that to me. At first, I couldn’t quite put my finger on to why that was, but after what happened this afternoon, I think I figured it out. It hurt more because-” Bull paused, taking a deep breath, “-because I love you.” His eyes were now glued to the floor and the last few words nearly inaudible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments, and drop by my Tumblr @ trial-analysis-cuties

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie (the barista) belongs to @ dramaticdonuts on tumblr. Go check out their amazing Cable/Ellie series, they are an amazing writer!


End file.
